Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-54800 (Patent Document 1) discloses a semiconductor device that performs signal transfer between a first semiconductor chip and a second semiconductor chip by using inductive coupling between inductor elements. A first inductor element is formed in the first semiconductor chip, a second inductor element is formed in the second semiconductor chip, and the first inductor element and the second inductor element overlap each other in plan view.